7 Ways to Pamper Your Pet Cat
by Ao Alice
Summary: ingin tahu bagaimana cara memanjakan kucing peliharaan anda? kalau begitu, mari, lihat cerita ini dan kau akan menemukan jawabannya! Human!Kris with Hybrid!Tao


7 Ways to Pamper Your Pet Cat

Screenplays [KrisTao]

M

Aliceao96

Alternative Universe!Hybrid

Yaoi

No like, don't read!

.

.

.

Kris membuka _hybrid guide book_ yang ia dapatkan setelah membeli sesosok mutan peliharaan. Kucing hitam jantan. Ramping dan berekor panjang. Dan kucing itu sedang tidur di ranjang king size-nya. Meringkuk tenang dan damai.

" `7 cara memanjakan kucing peliharaan Anda!'..?" gumam pria berusia 25 tahun itu.

"_well_, kenapa tidak kau coba baca, Kris?" monolognya sambil mengedikkan bahu.  
.

.

.  
_**[1.| Tepuk kepalanya perlahan, lalu usap dengan lembut]  
**_  
Kris melakukannya dengan baik. Dan respon dari _hybrid_ peliharaannya adalah gerak maju yang terkesan manja. Respon positif menandakan hybird bernama Tao dengan usia 15 tahun usia manusia itu menyukainya. Kris tersenyum kecil.  
.

.

.

.

_**[2.| gerakan usapan menuju rahang. Beri kejutan dengan menggelitik di area pipi dan rahang]  
**_  
Gerak kelitikan di kedua rahang Tao membuat _hybird_ itu mendengung manja.  
"uh~ mmuh~" bisiknya. Ekornya yang tadi diam, menjadi bergerak kecil di bagian ujungnya. Kris tertawa kecil.

Melihat Tao yang posisinya terlentang dan sedikit menjauh, Kris bergerak maju sedikit.

"uuaah~ mmaah~" dahinya mengernyit tapi pipinya bersemu tipis.

Hihihi,  
Lihat mukanya Tao, Kris!

.

.

.

.

[_**3.| kemudian gerakan menuju dagu dan kelitik kembali]  
**_  
Gerakan jari jemari Kris yang lembut, ringan, dan tanpa pola tetap. Membuat Tao mengadahkan kepala ke atas. Kedua tangannya yang memiliki warna kuku hitam semalam menyentuh lengan Kris. Sesekali menyakarkan tanpa meninggalkan luka.

"kau suka, _baby peach_? Hmm..?" Bisik Kris.

"hhrrr..hrrrr..hrr.." balas Tao dengan dengkuran.

Kris mengendus surai hitam Tao dengan gemas.  
.

.

.

.

_**[4.| usap daerah dada dan perut]**_

Jemari Kris turun dan bermain di dada Tao. Dipilinnya _twin-pink-nipples_ Tao. Di pijit dengan lembut, dan terkadang ditiup.

"hhnnnggghh..mmhhaahh~ uwwaah..~" Tao menggeliat kecil. Kedua telapak tangan rampingnya menyentuh telapak tangan Kris yang sedang meremas dadanya. Berusaha untuk menhentikan ulah nakal Kris. Tapi apa daya, Kris berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan cara mengecup mengecup terus hidung Tao.

bosan dengan kedua tangannya dan tergoda dengan keadaan dada tao yang sedikit membengkak, Kris melahap nipple kanan Tao. Menghisapnya dengan rakus. Mengabaikan keadaan rambutnya yang berantakan karena ulah tangan Tao, memfokuskan suara desah Tao yang direkam baik di otaknya.

"ungh! Umh! Hhaahhmm~ nggaahh~"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Wajahnya memerah dan berkeringat. Telinga kucingnya terkulai kuyu. Kedua kakinya yang mengangangkang karena Kris berada di tengahnya bergerak resah.

"hmmh..amhh.." dengan menggerum kecil. Kris mengirimkan getaran yang bersumber di tenggorokannya. Saling bergilir menyantap _nipples_ Tao.

Dirasa cukup, Kris melanjutkan bermainnya di perut ramping Tao. Lidahnya menujam pusar Tao. Membuatnya mendesah berat karena geli.

Menggelitik pusarnya, dan terkadang menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Sadar atau tidak, Tao memajukan perutnya agar terus dipermainkan oleh sang pemilik.  
.

.

.

.

_**[5.| beranjak ke daerah selangkangan]**_

Krrt...!  
Krrtzz..!  
Krrtzz..!

Suara kulit yang diremas terdengar di kamar direktur muda ternama. Berlomba - lomba dengan desah sensual yang mengalir keluar dari bibir _curvy_ Tao.

"uaah! Huaah! Ahh..nyaaah..! Mmuuhh~ miiaawwhh~"

Kedua tangan Tao meremas surai malamnya sendiri. Menambah ketakteraturan surai lembutnya. Telinga dan ekor kucingnya terkulai lemas dan gemetar. Kris yang menatapnya hanya bisa menjilat bibir bawahnya. Menahan libido yang perlahan meningkat drastis.

Tao dan gerak juga suara erotisnya.

Penis Tao yang telah menegang berkedut. Perlahan, kepekaan kedutan terasa di telapak tangan Kris. Karena itu, Kris menambah kecepatan mengocok penis Tao.

"ngahh..! Ahn! Hanh!"

"Mmiaawhh~! Miawhh~! Ah! Ah!"

"MIAAAWWWHH~!"

Terasa cairan hangat di telapak tangan Kris. Dilepaskannya penis Tao yang telah melemas. Tao tersengal-sengal. Menikmati sensasi asing yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan.  
.

.

.

.

_**[6.| beranjak ke daerah 'bawah']**_

Satu jari, dan Tao masih melayang dengan sensasi orgasme mani-nya.

Dua jari, ia mulai mengernyit tidak nyaman. Telinganya bergerak - gerak lucu.

Tiga jari-

"AH!"

Tao melengkungkan tubuhnya. Menyerupai busur. Kris yang sedari awal memfokuskan pada jari pertamanya yang dimanja oleh rektum _manhole_ Tao, mengalihkan perhatiannya. Didekatkannya telapak tangan sebelah kiri untuk menghapus air mata Tao. Tao membuka sedikit bola mata monokromnya. Kedua tangannya terulur ke depan.

Pria surai _blonde_ blasteran cina-kanada itu memajukan tubuhnya. Membiarkan Tao memeluk manja. Piyama biru tuanya terasa basah di pundak. Terisak kesakitan. Sambil mengusap sayang surai hitam Tao, Kris juga membisikkan kata lembut padanya. Dan ketika dirasa tenang, Kris menggerakkan ketiga jari yang tertelan _manhole_ _hybird_ kucing tersayang.

"ung.." remasan kecil di piyama Kris daerah punggung oleh Tao.

Perlahan, dan isak tangis _cat hybird_ manis itu tergantikan dengan desah kecil.

"umh~ uh..ah..uuaaahh~"

Tao menggeliat tidak nyaman. Meskipun ada rasa panas, sakit, dan perih di daerah _manhole_-nya, Tao tidak mengelak jika ada rasa nikmat yang bergejolak.

Ditambah dengan Kris yang mengecup, menjilat, dan menggigit ceruk lehernya. Tak lupa dengan tengkuk, salah satu titik lemah Tao. Tao merasa suhu tubuhnya panas. Gerah. Tapi ia menikmati rasa panas asing itu.

Detik kemudian, Tao melihat bintang di matanya.

Kris menghentikan kecupan di ceruk leher Tao ketika dirasa tubuh Tao menegang.

Kris's _pervert smirk_.

"_do you like it, baby peach_..?" suara _husky_ menggoda Tao.

Tao hanya membalas dengan deru nafas berat.  
Kris mencoba bermain di titik itu kembali. Melihat respon Tao.

"HHAAAHHH~"

wow!

Kris semakin melebarkan pervert smirk kebanggannya. Melihat respon Tao, ia terus menerus bermain di titik itu.

"haahh..! Uaahh..! Nyaaannhh..!" Tao melonggarkan pelukannya pada Kris. Tubuhnya lemas.

Tao mendesah. Terkadang desah sensual itu terdengar nyaring, lalu hanya sebatas deru nafas tanpa kata keluar dari bibir _curvy_-nya.  
Telinga dan ekornya mengejang kaku. Wajahnya berkeringat dan merona hebat.

Tidak menyadari tatapan nafsu yang dilayangkan pada pemiliknya.  
.

.

.

.

Sungguh, Kris tidak akan menyesal telah mengeluarkan uang dengan jumlah fantastis untuk mendapatkan _cat hybrid_ ini!  
Ingatkan padanya bahwa besok ia harus menyampaikan rasa terima kasih pada kolega berkulit tan yang telah merekomendasikan padanya untuk membeli Tao.

Awalnya, ia membeli Tao karena ingin menjadikan Tao sebagai pembantu di rumah mewahnya. Kenapa harus hybird, bukan manusia? Sebab _hybrid_ memiliki sifat penurut pada sang pemilik. Memiliki kepintaran istimewa. Selain itu, _hybrid_ memiliki kemampuan beladiri dan menghafal bau pemiliknya. Maka dari itu, jika ia diculik, dengan sendirinya _hybrid_ akan melakukan usaha untuk melarikan diri.

Namun sepertinya Kris akan berencana mencari manusia yang akan dijadikan pembantu di rumah ini.

"hng! Hngh! Ah! Uuaaaah! Amh! Ah!" Tao menggeliat.

Kepalanya digelengkan. Tak tahan dengan rasa nikmatnya. Tiba - tiba, tubuhnya membalik. Memunggungi wajah bingung Kris. Namun, wajah itu tergantikan dengan seringai mesum kembali.

Karena ia melihat pantat Tao semakin lama semakin menungging. Telinganya terkulai lemas dan ekornya berdiri kaku namun bergetar.

"haa.. Haa.. Miawh! Mmiiaawwh~ umh..amh~"

Kecepatan Kris menujam hole Tao bertambah. Membuat telinga, ekor, dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"ukh! Ah! Hyaaah..miawh! Miawhh..!" Tao mengadahkan kepalanya. Membiarkan Kris bermain pada jakun mungilnya. Bahkan membiarkan Kris mengocok penis Tao kembali.

Kedutan di penis Tao terasa. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, Tao mengeluarkan cairannya yang kedua kali.

"MMIAAAWWHH..!"

.

.

.

.

Di kamar bak VVIP set hotel bintang lima, hanya terdengar deru nafas. Dan itu dari bibir Tao. Memejamkan mata dan membiarkan keringat membasahi tubuh telanjangnya.  
Malu? Untuk apa malu..? Kris saja tidak mengomentari kebiasaannya untuk selalu telanjang bulat.

Sungguh! Baju - baju itu membuat kulitnya gatal! Apalagi ekornya selalu tidak bisa bergerak bebas karena memakai kain yang dinamai 'celana'..!  
Oh, menyebalkan sekali, 'kan!?  
[itu isi pikiran Tao tentang baju, jika Anda ingin tahu.]

Kris mengambil _guide book_ yang sukses dilupakannya sesaat. Ia hanya mengingat 6 cara saja. Mengabaikan cara terakhirnya.

Satu menit kemudian, Kris menyeringai kecil.

Dilempar jauh guide book itu, di susul dengan kemeja piyama. Tergeletak manis di permadani bermotik batik coklat, tak jauh dari ranjangnya.

Mata Kris menelusuri tubuh belakang Tao. Berkeringat menggoda, ditambah dengan kondisi telinga dan ekor kucing senada dengan matanya yang terkulai tak berdaya.  
Lekuk pinggangnya yang ramping juga pantatnya yang bulat tak luput dari tatapan mesum sang chinese-canadian man.

Kris menjilat bibirnya sensual.

Kedua tangannya menyusuri kulit Tao dari paha. Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada tengkuk Tao. Gerakan tangan itu kini beralih mengusap pinggang Tao. Menimbulkan desah kecil.  
Kris mengendus tengkuk Tao, disusul dengan mengecup kecil dan menjilatnya.

"hu~"

Tangan itu berada di dalam ketiak Tao. Lalu, Kris mengangkatnya. Memosisikan punggung Tao menempel pada dadanya.

Kris mengecup pipi Tao dengan sayang. Tangan kanannya mengusap perut Tao, dan tangan kirinya melingkar di dada penuh _kissmark_ milik Tao.

"miaw~ miaw~" mengeong, Tao menyukai usapan pada perutnya. Kris tersenyum melihat respon itu.

Digerakannya tangan kanannya ke daerah selangkangan Tao. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Kris kembali meremas penis mungil si kucing manis.

"AAAAAHHH~~"

Saatnya cara terakhir~  
.

.

.

.

_**[7.| selanjutnya, terserah Anda] **_

"haah.. Ah.. Ah.. Ungh.. umh~"

Kris mengecup telinga, pelipis, dahi, dan pucuk hidung Tao. Manis yang membuatnya kecanduan.

"ngh~ ngh~! Amh! Amh! Nyaaahh~"

Remasan itu berubah menjadi pijatan yang lembut. Terlalu lembut. Hingga membuat Tao secara tidak sadar meremas tangan Kris untuk meremas penisnya.

Kris terkikik geli. Disingkirkannya tangan mungil putih Tao. "biarkan gege saja yang melakukannya, _baby_ Tao~"

Tao menggangguk kecil.

Perlahan, kaki Tao melebar. Memudahkan Kris untuk bermain dengan _little_ Tao.  
Desah nyaring Tao menjadi lagu malam yang menggema di kamar kedap suara. Tao membusungkan dada, membiarkan Kris melumat pink nipples-nya.

"oohh.. Haanghh.. Miiaaawwhh~ mmahh~"

Kris menghentikan kegiatannya. Memunculkan raut wajah bingung dan kesal Tao. Tersenyum kecil, Kris mengecup dahi Tao setelah menyingkirkan poni rambut sekaligus keringatnya.

Diubahnya posisi duduk Tao, menjadi berhadapan dengan Kris. Menatap lembut Tao, hingga menimbulkan rona di pipi gembulnya.

"umh-"

Kris melumat bibir _curvy_ Tao. Menjilat, menghisap, dan melumat dengan rakus.  
Benteng pertahanan Kris telah runtuh.

Terasa kedua tangan mungil Tao meremas surai pirangnya. Mengirim pesan tersirat bahwa _cat hybrid_ itu menyukai apa yang Kris lakukan.

"cpk..!"

"umh~"

"hngh..amh~"

"nnh..cpk!"

Kris membuka matanya sedikit, melihat ekspresi menikmati Tao. Digerakannya kedua tangan besar Kris pada pantat Tao. Meremasnya. Membuka lebar dan mengusap _manhole_ Tao yang telah mengerut. Digodanya _manhole_ itu pada penisnya yang telah membengkak.

"hh~ ah..ah.."

Satu tangan Kris membuka celana yang menyempitkan penisnya.

Setelah terbebas, tanpa melepas _deep kiss_-nya pada Tao, Kris langsung menujamkan penisnya ke dalam manhole Tao.

"AAKKKHH..!"

"ngh~"

Tao berteriak kesakitan dan Kris mendesah penuh nikmat.

_'well_, mari kita mulai, _baby_ Tao~' batin Kris.

.

.

.

.

Tao terisak kesakitan. Perih, lebih dari rasa perih yang pertama. Tao memeluk Kris erat. Menyembunyikan wajah pilunya di ceruk leher Kris. Kris yang menyadari isak Tangis Tao pun merasa bersalah.

Karenanya, ia balas memeluk Tao. Mengusap punggung telanjangnya. Mengecup pundak kanan Tao, membisikan kata-kata penenang yang manis.

"_how cute you are_.."

"_i'm here with and for you_.."

"_don't be scary_.."

"_calm down, darling_.."

"_i love you, baby peach~ love you~_"

Dirasa Tao telah tenang, dengan perlahan, Kris menggerakkan pinggulnya. Menimbulkan derit kecil pegas ranjang.

Juga leguhan manja Tao yang teredam, "mmh~"

Mencari titik kenikmatan Tao. Meskipun harus membagi kesadaran antara bermain lembut atau kasar. Leguhan Tao disahuti oleh desah rendah Kris.

Menit setelahnya, tubuh Tao menegang. Disusul dengan pekikan tertahan.

Kris tersenyum menang. Tanpa ragu dan sungkan, dinaikannya tubuh Tao. Membuat kepala penisnya menempel di bibir _manhole_ Tao.

Dan, HUP!

"KKYYAAAHH~!" jerit Tao sambil membusungkan dadanya.

Kris meng-i_n_-_out_-kan penisnya. Merasakan rapat dan sempitnya rektum Tao. Membuatnya melayang. Ini nikmat sekali, pikir Kris.

"hah! Hah! Hyah! Hhng! Ah! Oh! Ah!"

Tao memeluk erat Kris. Kedua kakinya melingkar erat di pinggang Kris.

Ekornya berdiri tegak dengan kaku. Tak lupa dengan getaran kecil yang sama dengan anggota tubuhnya yang lain.

"ah! Nyaah..! Uuh! Mmh! Kh! Ah! Aanghh~"

Kris memainkan lidah di ceruk lehernya. Tak lupa dengan tangan Kris yang meremas dada Tao. Bahkan mencubit kecil _nipple_-nya; bermaksud untuk menggoda.

"hah~ uuaaah~ nh! Nh!"

Penis Tao yang menempel dengan perut _six pack _Kris berkedut. Dan Kris menambah kecepatan hentakan pada manhole Tao.

"ah! Ah! Hyaah! Miawh!"

"ngh~ Ta, Tao.."

"hyaahh! Kyyaah! MMIIAAAWWH~"

Hening. Hanya deru nafas dari dua insan bergender sama.

Selang beberapa menit, direbahkannya Tao.

"_next ronde, baby_~"

.

.

.

.

Tao tidak habis pikir. Kris benar-benar membuat tubuhnya lemas total. _Making love_ (Tao tidak tahu jika yang ia dan Kris lakukan adalah _making love_) di segala tempat di kamar mewah nan elegan ini. Di meja kerja Kris, di lantai dekat lemari pakaian, di sofa tempat menonton tv, dan sekarang di kamar mandi.

Di pinggir _bathtub_ yang telah terisi air hangat dengan aromaterapi menenangkan.  
Wangi buah tropis menyeruak di kamar mandi beraksen kerajaan britania raya abad 19.

Dengan kedua tangannya yang gemetar karena tubuh lemas, Tao menopang tubuhnya di bibir bathtub.  
Matanya terkatup erat, berbanding terbalik dengan mulutnya yang memerah, bengkak, dan saliva meluncur indah di sana.

"ah! Ah! Ahn! Anghh~ hyaah~ umh! Armh.. Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Tubuhnya yang menungging di tahan oleh Kris. Mereka berkeringat, panas, dan saling menggairahkan.

Tao menggeleng kepalanya, ekornya bergerak kaku tak tentu, telinganya menguyu. Kris tahu Tao akan klimaks. Dan ia pun sama.

"urmh! Urmh! Uh! Ah! Miawh~ miawh~"

"hh.. Taohh.., Taohh.., nggh! Ta, Taohh.."

"miawh! Miawh! Ah! Uh!"

Dan terdengar lengkingan nikmat di kamar mandi itu.

.

.

.

Kris mengecup pipi gembil Tao yang terlelap di pelukannya. Setelah membersihkan diri dan makan malam (dimana mereka makan malam jam 03.00 subuh), Tao tertidur. _Having sex_ yang terlalu berlebihan. Kris merasa bersalah karena ini adalah yang pertama untuk Tao. Seharusnya, satu ronde pun cukup.

Tapi Kris tetaplah Kris; yang kadar mesumnya telah diasah baik oleh Jongin dan Chanyeol, sahabatnya.

"_have_ _a sweet dream, darling_.."

Dan mereka tidur pulas; dengan membagi kehangatan masing - masing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N :

dulu ini pernah Al publish dif b. karenanya, mungkin ada dari kalian yang pernah merasa baca ini ff. dan setelah melalui proses pengeditan, Al publish di ffnet. :3

jaa,

want to review…? :D


End file.
